Why Ravenclaw - Tại sao là Ravenclaw?
by MarauderRebelFan
Summary: Fic dịch - Chiếc nón Phân Loại đang lúng túng. Gryffindor hay Ravenclaw? Và rồi Sirius Black tự nhiên giúp nó mà không hề hay biết - lần duy nhất cậu ta làm việc có ích cho trường


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This story belongs to the rightful owner. **

**Title: Why Ravenclaw? **

**Author: Ramzes. **

**Link to the original story: www . fanfiction/s/4174484/1/Why-Ravenclaw **

**Translator: MarauderRebelFan. **

**Permission: **_Yes, of course. I am even flattered. Just leave a link to the original story and note that it's a translation._

**In short, nothing belongs the translator. **

* * *

Gryffindor hay Ravenclaw?

Năm nay, Lễ Phân loại diễn ra với đầy bất ngờ. Đầu tiên là cậu nhóc Sirius. Bản thân Chiếc nón Phân Loại cũng không thể ngờ rằng nó đã xếp cậu ta vào Gryffindor. Đành rằng cậu ta có mọi yếu tố - sự dũng cảm, gan dạ, liều lĩnh…., nhưng cậu ta vẫn là một Black. Một Black. Một Black trong Gryffindor! Một Black với người mẹ giống như mẹ cậu ta… trong Gryffindor. Hoàn toàn trái tự nhiên!

Có một cô bé khác nữa. Lily Evans. Cô bé tóc đỏ gần như là phù hợp hết với cả bốn Nhà! Tuy vậy, sự dũng cảm xem ra vẫn là đặc điểm nội trội, vì thế cô bé thuộc về Gryffindor. Tuy vậy, đưa ra quyết định không phải là việc dễ dàng chút nào.

Một người khác nữa. Một người sói. Remus Lupin. Người sói đầu tiên được học ở Hogwarts. Mỗi điều đó thôi cũng đủ khiến cậu ta đặc biệt, nhưng khó có thể phân loại cậu ta: thông minh và hiếu học như một Ravenclaw thực thụ, nhưng hơn hết thảy là gan dạ và quyết tâm hết sức mình dù cho điều kiện bản thân… vì thế, nó xếp cậu ta vào Gryffindor.

Và bây giờ, nó đang tranh luận với chính bản thân mình về việc phân loại Angela Peters. Slytherin và Huflepuff đã bị loại bỏ ngay từ đầu – thuần huyết, tham vọng và chăm chỉ, nhưng khối óc và sự gan dạ của cô bé mới là điểm đặc biệt nhất. Và chính điều đó gây nên rắc rối, chiêc nón không thể xếp cô bé vào _cả_ Ravenclaw _và _Gryffindor. Không thể được. Vì thế, điều duy nhất nó có thể làm là tìm kiếm trong tâm trí cô bé, hi vọng sẽ tìm thấy đặc điểm gì đó có thể giúp nó quyết định xem Angela Peters thiên về Gryffindor hay Ravenclaw.

Đầu tiên, nó quyết định kiểm tra sự khao khát với trí tuệ. Gần như ngay lập tức, nó phat hiện cô bé đã _ghi nhớ_ một nửa sách vở của mình. Hài lòng, chiếc nón mở miệng… đúng lúc đó, nó nghe được suy nghĩ. "Mình tự hỏi Remus đang nghĩ gì. Chiếc nón này đã ngồi trên đầu mình _hàng tiếng đồng hồ_!"

Chính vì thế, chiếc nón buộc phải kiểm tra lại, vì cô bé có thể thiên về Gryffindor nhiều hơn nó nghĩ. Chính xác – Angela Peters biết Remus Lupin là một người sói và vẫn làm bạn với cậu ta. Cô bé không hề e sợ điều gì cả. Thật quá ngạc nhiên đối với phù thủy thuần huyết. Hơn thế nữa, cô bé muốn được xếp vào cùng một Nhà với cậu ta. Sự gan dạ thực sự. Không may thay, Chiếc nón Phân Loại lại trở nên vô cùng do dự.

.Gryffindor hay Ravenclaw?

Mong ước tạo ra phép thuật mới: Ravenclaw. Ngã ngựa khi mới sáu tuổi và cưỡi nó ngay sau khi chân bị gãy được chữa khỏi: Gryffindor. Quan taamt tới mọi loại văn học, từ Lịch sử pháp thuật cho đến tác giả cổ điển Muggle: Ravenclaw. Nuốt nước mắt khi đánh nhau một mình khi bị hai anh trai kéo tóc: Gryffindor. Ghi nhớ địa cầu: Ravenclaw. Cưỡi chổi thần của ba với tốc đội chóng mặt khi bảy tuổi và không biết nơi để chân và tay: Gryffindor…

Chiếc nón Phân loại bắt đầu tuyệt vọng. Liệu nó có thể phân loại được cô bé này hay không?

Gryffindor hay Ravenclaw?

Chiếc nón thầy mình đang từ từ rời khỏi mái tóc đen dày của cô bé. Hay là cô bé đang muốn _bỏ đi?_

Đương nhiên là không. Cô bé đẩy cái nón cao lên để nhìn rõ hơn, vì nó che mắt cô quá lâu. Cô cần phải nhìn xung quanh, để đảm bảo là mình chưa bị mù.

Gần như ngay lập tức, chiếc nón cảm thấy ấm áp khi nhận ra sự nhẹ nhõm của của Angela Peters khi cô bé bắt gặp nụ cười khích lệ của Remus Lupin. Khoảnh khắc tiếp theo, sự nhẹ nhõm được thay bởi tức giân. _Black, _cô bé nghĩ và chiếc Nón nhận ra rất nhiều những kí ức mới: tàu tốc hành Hogwart, cô bé bước ra khỏi toa và bước lên một thứ gì đó và nó nổ ngay dưới chân khiến cô thet lên. Tầm nhìn của cô bị che khuất bởi khói… cho đến khi mọi thứ trở nên rõ ràng thì cô bé không còn chân mày, khuôn mặt và trang phục bị bẩn. Người thứ hai là Sirius Black, đã ngừng cười khi nhận ra mình tấn công nhầm này: "Xin lỗi." Cậu ra nói, cố nhịn cười – Angela Peters trông cực kì ngây ngốc lúc này. "Tôi nghĩ rằng Slyth - "

Cậu ta không thể kết thúc câu nói, vì cô bé đã lấy đũa phép ra. Phần còn lại của câu nói bị chìm nghỉm trong dòng chất lỏng xanh phun ra từ miệng cậu ra. _Rất tốt. _Chiếc nón nghĩ. _Rõ ràng là một bùa chú cấp cao so với năm nhất… một khuynh hướng của Ravenclaw. _

Khung cảnh tiếp theo đưa chiếc nón tới bờ hồ, nơi học sinh năm nhaatd đang lên thuyền. Sirius Black, sau khi được chữa trị xong, không còn nôn mửa, làm ngã Angela Peters – người đã trở lại bình thường với đầy đủ chân mày và áo choàng tươm tất – khiến cô bé bị ngã. Học sinh năm nhất bật cười. Cô bé thét lên đầy tức giận và tóm lấy chân Black với tốc độ ánh sáng, khiến cho cậu ra ngã theo. Tiếng cười vang to hơn, trong khi hai học trò đang gườm gườm nhìn nhau đầy căm ghét. Và Black đứng dậy trước, chìa tay ra cho cô bé, dù cho Peters, chiếc nón cho rằng đó là khôn ngoan, làm như không hề nhìn thấy. Black vẫn chờ đợi, thậm chí nhảy theo cô ấy vào thuyền. Trên đường không biết bao nhiều lần hai người định đẩy nhau xuống hồ. Remus Lupin đã phải cố gắng hết sức để ngăn họ không giết nhau.

"_Chưa xong đâu, Black!" _cái Nón nghe Angela suy nghĩ đầy giận dữ. _Cậu muốn chiến tranh? Được thôi, tôi sẽ cho cậu biết thế nào là chiến tranh! Tôi sẽ cho cậu hối hận vì đã nhận thư của Hogwarts! Tôi sẽ làm hói đầu cậu! Tôi sẽ… _

Chiếc nón Phân loại nhảy lên sung sướng… hoặc ít nhất nếu nó có chân! Cuối cùng thì nó cũng có lí do để phân loại cô nàng! "Chúng tôi sẽ không dung thứ cho hành vi giết người ở Hogwarts." Nó nói với Angela. "Và ta không muốn để cám dỗ cản đường của cả cô và cậu Black. Đúng, ta nghĩ hai người càng ít gặp nhau càng tốt."

"Chờ chút!" Cô bé nhận ra ngay cái nón đang định làm gì. "Chỉ một chút thôi!"

Chiếc nón đã không hề nhường cô dù chỉ là nửa khoảnh khắc. Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu nó lại tìm thấy thứ gì đó trong đầu óc cô bé? Không bao giờ. Vì thế…

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

**The End**


End file.
